1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to swimming pool constructions, and more specifically, to a structural arrangement for mounting the handrails of a pool ladder, and to a structural support assembly for supporting a concrete deck or walk disposed about the periphery of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many swimming pools are constructed with ladders to enable users of the pool to enter the pool, or exit from the pool in an easy manner. These ladders commonly have spaced handrails between which the steps of the ladder are secured. One end of each handrail is normally secured to the inner wall of the swimming pool, and the other end of each handrail is normally mounted within sockets disposed in the concrete deck or walk formed about the outer periphery of the pool. It is common practice to add the ladder to the swimming pool after the concrete deck has been formed. This arrangement requires the accurate positioning of the socket members within the concrete deck, such that they will be in precise alignment for receiving ends of the handrails. This has been a particularly difficult and time consuming operation because of the difficulty of immobilizing the socket members within the concrete while the concrete is setting. Even when the sockets are spaced in precise alignment for receiving the ends of the handrails when the concrete is poured, some misalignment can occur as a result of forces imposed on such sockets during the setting of the concrete deck. If the handrail receiving sockets shift position as a result of the setting of the concrete, they will not be disposed to properly receive the handrails. The misalignment of the sockets results in added costs to remove the sockets from the set concrete to patch the openings from which the sockets were removed, and to reposition the sockets within the concrete in proper position to receive the ends of the handrails.
Prior art pool constructions utilize structural support assemblies for support of concrete decks or walks formed about the outer periphery of a swimming pool. These structural support assemblies partially support the concrete deck but were unable to prevent such deck from cracking as a result of backfill settlement. In forming a concrete deck or walk on the prior art structural support assemblies, it has been common practice to utilize both the backfill and additional forms for confining the concrete during the pouring and setting thereof. The use of separate forms is undesirable because it increases the costs of forming such a concrete deck and the backfill had a tendency to settle, thereby encouraging concrete cracks.